Winchesters and a Colt: Weapons of Choice
by Amity Vill Whorer
Summary: Sam and Dean finally have the Colt back, so they ask Cas to change its shape, so its safe and it isn't taken again. They never thought the world' most powerful weapon would turn into a teenage boy. The Winchesters are way over their heads...


Dean looked at the gun. They had the Colt in their possession. Again. He was growing tired of losing it all the time. Someone taking it or stealing it. It was starting to get on his nerves. He was thinking about strapping it to himself somehow. Always keep it close and in view. Sam told him that him that perhaps supergluing it to himself was a bit much. But he really wanted to make sure no one else took it from them. So, Sam came up with a better idea.

"Cas, can you change the shape of the Colt?", Dean looked startled at the idea as Sam asked the angel. Cas's neutral look didn't change,"What for?" "We don't want to risk someone taking it again, so I thought if we changed it, to say something no one wanted, something no one would really look for, we won't have to worry about someone taking it.",Sam put his hands in his pockets,"So, can you do it?" Dean turned to Cas, waiting to see what he would say. Angels were very powerful, they could bend reality. But could they change one little gun into something else completely?

Cas nodded, "I think I can, and I think I have the perfect idea of what to change it into.",he held his hand out and Sam put the Colt in his hand. The angel gave them a look and they knew to take a few steps back.

The Colt started to glow, the light growing brighter and brighter till the two Winchesters couldn't look at it anymore. They shielded their eyes, looking away from it. After just a few seconds it dulled and they turned back to see the light vanishing. Standing infront of Cas was a young boy, perhaps seventeen, shaggy rust colored hair and a faint tan, ratty jeans, dirty shirt and dusty old brown leather jacket with cowboy boots. The kid opened his eyes, they were the same shade as his hair. He looked around the room then looked at Sam and Dean.

"What the hell you two gawking at? Don't leave your mouths open, ain't no one want to see that.",the kid had a faint southern accent. He yawned, stuffing one hand in his pocket and his other barely covered his mouth as he yawned.

"...you changed it...into some kid?",Dean glared at Cas,"What the hell did you do that for?" Cas shrugged,"I thought it would be fitting. No one's going to steal a young man." Dean rubbed his eyes, muttering to himself,"Cas, we can't babysit some kid!",he looked back up, but Cas was gone. He threw his hands in the air, "Dammit!"

"Hey, I'm not some kid!",the kid glared at him. Dean turned to him. Already this kid was giving him a headache,"You look like a kid, therefore, you are a kid. End of discussion."

Sam had been quiet the whole time, looking him over.

"Hey, Colt."

The kid turned to him,"What?"

"Atleast we don't have to find a name for him now.",Sam turned to Dean,"Just think about it, he's a kid, he could be helpful, plus it's a lot harder to steal a kid then a gun." Colt huffed in annoyance and crossed his arms. Dean sighed. He had to admit, Sam was right, kids were harder to sneak out then guns. Then again, you had to feed kids and take care of them...

Bobby walked back inside the house, coming back from a hunt. He noticed the impala sitting outside, so he knew Sam and Dean were around the house somewhere. He however didn't expect a third guest.

He walked into the kitchen to see some teen kid chowing down on whatever he could get out of the fridge.

"WHAT THE HELL YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE EATING MY FOOD!"

The kid turned around, chowing down on a slice of cold, day old pizza,"You mind quieting down, old man. That's not a way to welcome a guest into your room.",he finished the slice and went back rummaging through the fridge.

Bobby glared at the kid and heard foot steps and turned to see Sam and Dean coming from downstairs.

"Mind telling me why there's some delinquet raiding my fridge!"

"You know, it's a funny story-"

"Yeah, see, what had happened-"

"Just tell me, you idgits."

Sam sighed and told Bobby everything. How he came up with the idea to change the Colt into something else and asking Cas if he could do so and how Cas ended up changing it into a kid...

"Now I get what he was going for, annoying teenage kid. Who the hell wants one of those?",Dean watched as Colt grabbed a beer from the fridge. Sam rushed over,"Oh no you don't.",he snatched it from the kid.

"HEY! GIVE THAT BACK SASQUATCH!",Colt tried to get it away from Sam.

AUTHORS NOTES  
>I know it isn't that good, but I suck at starting things, I promise it will be better in the next chapter.<p>

I did this for my sister, she was the one that gave me the idea for it.


End file.
